


Daddies and Dinosaurs

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Dinosaurs, Domestic, Flirty, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story where Jude and Zero are married and live in their new house with their 3 adopted children<br/>(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,･:*:･ﾟ’☆</p><p>Zero is excited for an arts and crafts day at the twins preschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies and Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty cheesy lol. I also very briefly reference the previous work in this series, 'Popsicles'.

Jude woke up face to face with a small brunette boy with large brown eyes. The child smiled brightly at Jude as the mole under his left eye was pushed up by his chubby cheeks. Elliot leaned closer and put his head against his Dad’s and asked “Is Dad done sleeping? Daddy is making breakfast.” Jude smiled in return and kissed Elliot’s nose. The clock read 7:14AM and, while his hips ached slightly and his throat was bit sore from the night’s activities, he felt vibrant and recharged. 

He sat up in bed and looked over to elliot who did the same, “Is everyone awake?” Elliot nodded. “Let’s go downstairs Dad,” he pleaded lifting his arms up so Jude could carry him. Jude smiled and carried him downstairs. 

“Sit down, sit down,” Zero was pulling one last waffle off the press and motioned to the table that was packed with waffles, scrambled eggs, banana oatmeal and sausage. Jude sat Elliot down at the table next to JJ and Ariel and sat down as well.

Zero looked incredibly bright and happy. “Ok!” he clapped his hands together as he sat down next to Jude. Once they made eye contact Jude smiled shyly and slightly blushed as Zero continued smiling ear to ear and kissed him on the cheek. 

“How early did you have to get up to make all of this?” Jude looked over at Zero.

“I had to get up early to make sure the kids things were ready for today…and I had a lot of extra energy this morning for some reason.” He smiled into his coffee and Jude shook his head as he tried to fight the smile on his face as well. 

Ariel looked at them unamused. “JJ there’s something you wanted to tell Daddy right?” She asked him from across the table.

“Oh yeah! Daddy don’t bite Dad anymore it’s not nice. I heard you last night. If you do then you’ll be in trouble.” The boy innocently threatened as he ate a spoonful of oatmeal.

Jude choked on the water he was drinking and Zero’s eyes grew wide. ‘Oh no’ he thought. ‘How much did they hear.’

“Don’t get so worried. JJ heard that and came to me but since I figured I knew what you were doing…I just put him right back to sleep. So, as a thank you can you extend my curfew? The dance is next week.” She asked innocently.

Zero reached across the table and held her hand, “Every, and i do mean every…inch of hell would have to freeze over first my sweet lovely princess.” He smiled. Ariel let out an “UGH” and let go of her fathers hand. “You turn into a grounded pumpkin if that clock goes one minute passed 11PM.” He added.

“Now! My precious little princes, we’re gonna have a fun day today right? And we’re gonna put together the best dinosaur right??” Zero was excited as he gently pinched JJ’s cheek.

“Dinosaur?” Jude looked slightly puzzled. “Oh yeah, the Daddies and Dinosaurs thing is today.” He nodded now remembering the details, “Sorry I couldn’t get off but I have a meeting in Anaheim. I’ll have just enough time to pick up Ariel and get her to ballet.”

“Hey don’t worry about it. I’ve been planning this for weeks so Pete let me take off and this baller is gonna slam dunk that brontosaurus or triceratops or whatever.” Zero chimed with enthusiasm as Jude smiled. 

After breakfast and the massive cleanup everyone rushed to get ready. Jude was tying his tie as he watched Zero sitting on the floor piling play-doh, paint, popsicle sticks, pipe cleaners, molding clay, markers and several dinosaur themed books, including an anatomy book, into a backpack. 

“Don’t you think you’re going a bit overboard?” Jude looked on in amazement as Zero also showed him the dinosaur shaped sugar cookies he had baked for the class. “And you’re gonna wear white? To a preschool arts and crafts event?”

“I know it’s a lot but i’d rather have too much than not enough and yeah, white. It’s dumb but I kinda hope it gets dirty and stained.” He said looking down at his white t-shirt. “It’ll kinda be like a memento right?” He looked up at Jude who crouched down beside him and flashed a dazzling smile as he kissed him.

“Gross. Dad can you not.” Ariel said as she passed them sitting on the floor of the foyer. Zero threw a popsicle stick that had fallen out of the package at her.

“Hey, I didn’t go to rough on you last night right? You seem a tad sluggish this morning.” Zero questioned looking concerned at his husband.

Jude blushed and tried to fight back a smile as he remembered the passionate night he had spent with Zero, “No. I actually feel really really good.” Jude leaned over and gave Zero a soft lingering kiss. “We definitely needed that.” He looked at him seductively. 

“Seriously Dad…gross.” Ariel said as she passed by to go back upstairs to her room. 

“What was that young lady? Cinderella? I hear that clock tower ringing and I think your curfew is shortening!” Zero yelled after her. Jude laughed and playfully pushed him as he stood.

Jude went to the toy room downstairs and found his sons playing with blocks. “Little princes you’re supposed to be putting on your shoes.” He gathered them up and tied their shoes for them. “Now the other daddies all have one kid each but your Daddy has two so please be nice to him ok?” Jude looked up at them and they both nodded. 

“Why can’t Dad come?” Elliot asked as he held Jude’s index finger. 

“I have to work El.” He said pulling Elliot close and kissing the top of his head. “Be good for Daddy ok and I want to see your dinosaurs when you get home.” He scooped up both of them and carried them to the foyer where Zero was waiting. 

“All right! My little pterodactyls! Lets go!” Zero was incredibly ecstatic as he put on his massive backpack full of supplies and held hands with his twins. Jude grabbed him by the backpack straps and kissed him as Zero smiled ear to ear. With a twin in each hand and a smile on his face Zero and the boys headed out for the car.

 

It was around 4PM when Jude arrived home. He was perplexed to see Zero sulking on the couch eating a dinosaur shaped cookie in a clean white t-shirt watching sports center. 

“Uhh..what happened?” Jude asked almost afraid to do so.

Zero looked up not realizing Jude had walked in. “Jude.” He whined and placed the half eaten cookie in the full container. 

“They cancelled it. We didn’t check that email and they sent home a letter buried under all those stupid damn flyers they send home all the time. Which makes sense actually! It was a really stupid and inconsiderate idea anyways. Corbin’s Dad passed away two years ago and Lindsay’s Moms weren’t too happy about the Daddy part of Daddies and Dinosaurs so i mean I get it I just…got all excited on my own.” He paused, “Shouldn’t you be taking our precious daughter to ballet?” He said trying to change the subject. 

“She called and said she was getting a ride from her friend Jacqueline. They gonna eat together afterwards too so I don’t have to pick her up either.” He sat down beside him and pulled at his facial hair. “Hey, cheer up.” Jude leaned over and kissed his husband’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t have a Dad in anyway growing up and I just really wanted to participate in this," he said lightly. "Here”, he tossed the remote into Jude’s lap, “you can change it. I know you don’t really like this.” 

Jude looked up at him with loving eyes and got up from the couch to head upstairs. “Or you can leave me to sulk alone…that’s cool too.” Zero said to himself as he picked up the half eaten cookie to polish it off. 

 

“Ok” Jude clapped his hands as he came down the stairs in a plain white t-shirt and some sweats. Zero looked at him over the back of the couch a bit perplexed. 

He headed to the toy room where Elliot and JJ were watching a cartoon and playfully shoving each other off bean bags. “No no no. No more TV it’s time for Daddies and Dinosaurs.” Jude came in and moved the large table in the corner of the room to the center. The twins were confused and Zero came in the room chasing after his husband.

“What,” he laughed in the doorway.

“Go bring that big ass Mary Poppins bag full of stuff in here. We’re Daddies right? Let’s build some dinosaurs.” Jude said as he sat his sons down in their chairs. 

Zero’s amazing smile lit up once again and he ran off grabbing the cookies and backpack. 

“I like the long necked one Dad,” JJ showed Jude a picture of a brachiosaurus and Jude decided it just looked like an overgrown gangly lizard. He looked at it with his head sideways to try and picture it then tried using the molding clay to make it. Nothing he did worked so he gave the clay to JJ and abandoned the brachiosaurus for a pterodactyl which truth be told he preferred much more.

“You know the brachiosaurus wasn’t a very smart animal. Its neck was so long it was hard for its heart to keep the blood pressure up enough so its brain was slightly deoxygenated leading to mental deficits.” Zero informed everyone.

Jude could not have given him a more ‘wtf’ look if he had tried and just simply said, “You really did go all out for this didn’t you super dad?” 

“Be quiet and eat another cookie. We have like 50 of them.” Zero retorted trying to get the pipe cleaner spikes on his play-doh stegosaurus just right. 

Jude had clay all over his hands and wiped them on Zero’s shirt looking at him mischievously. “WHY would you do that?” Zero exclaimed.

“Memento.” Jude answered and kissed him on the cheek. 

Elliot had been painting a triceratops in a large drawing pad and smeared blue paint on Zero’s shirt too. Zero looked at Elliot with his mouth open and Elliot leaned over and kissed him on the cheek like Jude had done. He giggled and went right back to painting his dinosaur.

“No fair I want to draw on Daddy.” JJ said as he leapt out of his chair and grabbed a marker. “Stay still,” JJ instructed and tried to draw a brachiosaurus on Zero’s back. 

Elliot painted his hand green and smushed it on Zero’s shirt and did the same to Jude’s as well, “I wanna draw what Daddy’s making on your shirt Dad. A steg- stegoss-”  
“Stego-saurus” Jude helped by enunciating clearly to Elliot who smiled and nodded. 

Jude presented his back to the small boy and let him draw to his heart's content. When he was done Zero smiled at the stegosaurus on Jude’s back. It’s spikes were bigger than it’s entire body and Elliot replied, “That’s because it’s tough and won’t extinct like the others.” 

JJ smushed blue painted handprints on both his fathers. Jude painted his hand purple and placed it against Zero who, in turn, grabbed the red paint and placed a hand print on Jude’s shirt right where his waist goes in. Jude rolled his eyes and Zero laughed softly. 

The front door opened and Ariel walked in. Hearing the giggles coming from the toy room down the hall she headed that direction. “What are you guys doing?” She asked still dressed in her work out and ballet clothes.

“Come here.” Zero was all smiles as he got up and pulled her to the table. “Give me your hand.” He said and as she complied he poured a dollop of pink paint in her palm. 

“You did not just do that.” She objected. 

Zero chuckled and pointed to an open space he had been reserving for her handprint on the back of his shoulder. She looked at the mess of a shirt and could see where everyone had made their mark. She closed her hand spreading the paint and pressed it onto his shoulder, then used the remainder of the paint to put a pink streak on Zero’s cheek with her finger. Zero smiled at her warmly and she poured more paint in her hand walking over to Jude and pressed her hand onto his shoulder as well.

“I see you’ve been having fun.” She said speaking to everyone. 

 

Everything was a mess and it took forever to clean. They ended up calling in for pizza that night and as Zero and Jude laid in bed together they were exhausted. 

“Did you have fun?” Jude said hugging Zero’s bare chest. Zero looked down and smiled that warm smile he had been wearing most of the day. 

“It was perfect,” he answered. As he kissed his husband’s hair. “Thank you.” He whispered and held Jude close as he kissed him passionately. “You honestly just…make everything prefect.”

In the end there was one model clay brachiosaurus, one drawing of a triceratops, a play-doh stegosaurus with spikes shaped with pipe cleaners, one poorly made pterodactyl (Jude ended up making a bird because the pterodactyl was too hard but wouldn’t let anyone call it a bird), like 45 cookies, two mementos and a thousand memories.


End file.
